Pillow Book Series: Promise of a future read
by candy-belle
Summary: Randy learns something new and very intriguing about Evan. Slash fic with Randy Orton and Evan Bourne. Featuring UST, subtle flirting, friendship


Title: Promise of a future read  
>Rating: 18<br>Summary:Randy learns something new about Evan.  
>Pairing: Bourton<br>Warning: UST,  
>Disclaimer: This story is based on characterspeople of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
>Notes: This is a strange little fic. The film Evan is watching is real and very amazing, if you want to know more about it you can check it out Here. As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).<p>

X x x x x x x x x x

"You sure I can't convince you to come for a drink?" asked Randy unable to keep the concern out of his voice as he padded down the hotel corridor heading towards his room.

"N'ah," sighed John his voice distant and strained even over the excellent phone link, "I'm just gonna crash."

"John…" began Randy worried about his best friend .

"I'm fine," chuckled John unconvincingly, "I just...a lot of shit happened tonight I just need to get my head round it…"

Randy sighed. He knew the constant stream of hate both at shows and on line were really starting to affect John. He paused then as he reached into his pocket for his key card he offered, "How about we have a joint training session tomorrow morning? Just you and me, we haven't done that for a while. Then we can join up with the guys for breakfast?"

There was silence on the other end and just as Randy was getting worried John murmured, "Yeah, yeah I'd like that. You think we could...I don't know spa or something?"

"We'll do whatever you want to do," rumbled Randy secretly pleased John had agreed to join him.

"Listen I'm gonna go crash," sighed John he heisted then added quickly, "Hey! By the way great match tonight. You look amazing out there shame you didn't win."

"Yeah," growled Randy glaring at the swipe lock when it failed to turn green. Swiping the key again he was half listening to John and so only caught the end of John's comment, "….tell him his time will come."

"Who's time will come?" asked Randy finally getting the key to work.

"Squirt's!" exclaimed John. Randy could hear the grin in John's voice.

"Don't let him hear you call him that," chided Randy pushing the door open with his shoulder, "But yeah I'll tell him for you. Night John."

"Night Ortz. Hey - thanks."

"Anytime you big lug," soothed Randy, before adding with a grin, "Now piss off and let me get on with relaxing."

John's laughter echoed in his ear as he shut the phone off and pocketed it. Stepping into the hotel room he couldn't help the smile blooming over his face. Evan was stretched out on the far bed. He was lying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows, glasses firmly in place as he lay engrossed in whatever it was playing on the TV.

Randy smiled as his eyes roamed over the small figure. For the last few months Evan had been his preferred roommate and Randy had to confess he loved having the small fighter staying with him. Evan seemed to understand – far more than Cody or even John ever had – that there were times when you simply did not to speak to Randy. That the best course of action was to just leave him be. And on those occasions the small man would often just smile at him, pick up his latest book and lie there silently, lost within the pages of his chosen read, giving Randy the space he needed. And yet at other times Evan was like a small puppy, bounding around with energy and making Randy realise there was more to life on the road than faceless hotel rooms and nameless arenas. With Evan he had visited museums, art galleries, comic stores, adventure parks and eaten in more restaurants than he could ever remember. And if he was honest he adored those days when Evan _dragged_ him out to show him the sights of the latest city.

Shaking his head Randy pulled himself back from his day dream. Setting his shopping down on the small side table he pulled out a cold bottle of beer. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his ever present multi-knife and quickly flipped the lid off. Padding over he chuckled softly when Evan didn't even acknowledge him. It wasn't unusual. Evan had an ability to become lost in whatever he was watching, reading or listening to. Allowing his eyes to linger on the small muscular body Randy frowned. He could see bruises starting to form over the square back. With a sudden wicked smirk, Randy wiped the cold bottle along the back of Evan's neck, eliciting a loud squeal from the small man and earning him a smack on the thigh in return.

"Fuck!" hissed Evan grinning at him, "That's cold!"

"No point in drinking warm beer is there?" rumbled Randy chuckling as Evan glared at him.

Randy held out the bottle watching in concern as Evan struggled to sit up, the smaller man taking his time to move. Finally as Evan managed to swing his legs over the edge of the bed he looked up and gave an apologetic grin. Seeing the look on Randy's face, he explained, "My ribs are killing me. I think I'm gonna have a serious bruise there tomorrow."

"Want me to take a look?" offered Randy as he sank onto the other bed.

Evan shot him a strange look then shook his head, replying far too quickly, "I'm fine...but thank you."

Randy nodded taking a long gulp of his beer. He kept his eyes on Evan frowning again when the other man struggled to get to his feet. Lowering his beer Randy rumbled, "Evan, you did get the trainer to look you over after the match, didn't you?"

The fact Evan didn't look at him and the slight blush that was working its way up Evan's cheeks made Randy growl. Slamming his beer down, he snapped, "Jesus Evan. First rule of the locker room - after any dangerous match you get checked out in case there are unknown injuries! You went flying off that top rope, you could have some injures…" Randy paused to draw breath allowing Evan a chance to reply

"I'm okay but no I didn't. I…" Evan bowed his head and mumbled something as he wandered past Randy's bed, heading towards the bathroom.

"You what?" snapped Randy, his long arm lashing out and grabbing Evan's elbow, "Evan, talk to me. You what?"

Evan gave him a half look then blushing he mumbled, "I...I couldn't go see him after the match. I..."

Randy started at him then slowly he started to laugh. It wasn't a mocking laugh, it was a soft low velvety rumble that filled the room with merriment. Shaking his head, he rumbled, "You were hard, weren't you? And therefore embarrassed?"

Evan nodded wretchedly not daring to look at Randy. The older man gave a soft shake of his head and rubbing Evan's elbow soothingly, he murmured, "Want to know something?"

Evan looked at him cocking his head questioningly to the side

"I was rock hard at the end of my match. But it doesn't matter I still went. They've seen it all, trust me." He sighed and letting his arm fall away he ordered softly, "Go on, go do whatever you're gonna do in the bathroom then we can talk some more."

Evan nodded at him, the relief at not being mocked visible on his face.

As Evan disappeared into the bathroom, Randy grabbed his beer and moved over to Evan's bed – merely because it had the better view of the TV and the movie playing and nothing to do with the fact he wanted to get closer to his small roommate. He took a sip of beer, frowning as he realised the movie Evan was watching had subtitled. Reaching for the remote control he upped the volume frowning even more when he realised the film was in Japanese. Huffing slightly he was about to dismiss it until he started watching it properly. Watching as the young woman slid down her lover's naked body, the elegant calligraphy brush moving in soft flowing strokes, covering the naked torso with strange symbols and letters. It had to be one of the most erotic things Randy had ever seen, the sheer intensity of the moment captivating his normally wandering mind.

"It's a good movie, isn't it?"

Randy jumped actually spilling a little beer on himself. He'd been so lost in the erotic play on the screen he hadn't heard Evan re-emerged from the bathroom.

"Yeah," he growled wiping at the beer staining his gym shorts. He glanced up and asked, "Why you standing all the way over there? Come back and finish watch your movie."

"You're on my bed," replied Evan, soundly slightly confused.

"Yeah, so?" asked Randy.

"I ummm…" Evan shrugged his shoulders and padded over. Sinking onto the far side he wriggled down until he was lying on his front again, his head propped in his hands. He was lying beside Randy but not touching him and that made Randy smile.

Taking a long sip he reached over and rested his hand on Evan's calf, smirking when he felt Evan tense then slowly relax under his fingers. Caressing the firm muscle, Randy asked softly, "What's this movie called? What's it about?"

"Pillow book," replied Evan without turning round, "Its... it's complicated but basically she's obsessed with writing. And she loves writing on her lover's body, messages of love, all from the heart it…" his voice faded into thought as he tried to work out how to explain the film, "It uses poems and stuff from 10th century Japan, they're beautifully powerful, some are even erotic, and yet so restrained as well. The film uses those principals and entwines them with a modern story and I...I've seen this so many times but I love it."

"Erotic?" rumbled Randy smirking salaciously, "What sort of erotic poem?"

"Not the sort you're thinking of," laughed Evan, "they are far more subtle than anything created nowadays."

"Really?" asked Randy genuinely interested, "Do you know any of them?"

Evan looked over his shoulder, surprised Randy would want to hear about anything so soft. Gulping audibly he nodded pushing his glasses back up his nose. With a deep breath he lowered his eyes and murmured,

"Although I come to you constantly over the roads of dreams,  
>those nights of love are not worth one waking touch of you."<p>

Randy gave a little hum then massaging Evan's calf some more. He took another sip then breathed, "Pretty intense."

Evan nodded and turned back to the screen.

Randy waited a few moments, then unable to keep the smirk out of his voice, he asked, "Does this sort of thing turn you on?"

He was rewarded by Evan almost falling off the bed in surprise. The small fighter staring at him in wide eyes scandalized shock.

"What?" exclaimed Evan after he managed to recover enough composure to speak.

"This," asked Randy indicating towards to the screen with his bottle, "Does that turn you on?"

Evan's eyes darted all over Randy's face before he just turned back to the screen, not answering the question.

Chuckling softly to himself, Randy settled back down, allowing Evan to watch the movie in peace although he could feel how tense Evan was.

As the film played on Randy found his attention wandering – the constant stream of Japanese and the need to read subtitles lessened his enjoyment of the film. Instead he found himself absently tracing patterns Evan's skin. At first they were random patterns, his fingers just tracing out abstract shape but then as he remembered what Evan had said about the meanings hidden within the movie's images. With a soft sigh, he decided to try something. Lifting his hand up, he dipped his finger in the remnants of his beer. Then slowly using the wet digit he traced a word on Evan's calf.

He heard Evan's intake of breath and as he looked up he saw dark chocolate eyes staring at him. Randy smiled softly re-wetted his finger and this time he traced another word just above the first mark. Again Evan gasped his whole body tensing as Randy wrote on him.

"What did you just write?" breathed Evan his voice no more than a whisper.

Randy didn't reply at once. Instead he wetted his finger one more time and this time leaning forward he traced a word over the back of Evan's exposed thigh, just beneath the hem of the loose gym short Evan was wearing. He had barely finished the word before Evan scooted away scrambling off the bed. Standing at the foot of the bed he glared at Randy snapping, "Tell me what you just wrote on me!"

Randy slowly tilted his head, his face wearing his oh so familiar in ring scowl, his eyes flashing at the challenge in Evan's voice.

"Tell me!" ordered Evan.

"I wrote what I think about you," rumbled Randy, slowly slithering off the bed and stalking around to stand just short of Evan. Towering over the smaller fighter, Randy glared down at him.

Not that Evan backed down. If anything he got even more confrontational, his shoulder settling into pre fight mode, his head bowing slightly as he glared up at Randy snarl, "Tell me!"

"I wrote the words…" rumbled Randy his face slowly lighting up with a soft smile, "Fighter, Friend…"

"You wrote 3 words," snarled Evan, "What was the third word? Tell me what you wrote!"

"Lover."

The room was silent expect for Evan's heavy pants and Randy softer more measured breaths.

"What?" breathed Evan, his eyes going wider than Randy thought possible.

Randy looked at him and shrugged. Then slowly he rumbled, "You asked what I wrote I told you."

"Yeah but...we're not…" protested Evan still looking surprised, "We've never…never...we've never even kissed!" exclaimed Evan, "So how can you call me your lover?"

"I didn't say my lover," explained Randy, shaking his head slightly, "but you are a lover. You have such gentle soul wrapped up inside a fiery combination of will and strength. Most guys I know if they'd been forced down the road you were forced down, would have quit years ago. But not you, not my little fighter." Randy let his eyes roam over Evan's shocked face. Without thinking he bought his hand up, caressing Evan's neck his thumbs brushing the firm jaw line as he added, "But anyone blessed enough to claim you as a lover would be the luckiest person on earth because I recon you love the way you live - with every inch of your heart and ever atom of your body."

Evan gulped staring up at Randy, totally shocked by what the other man was saying to him.

Randy smiled and leaning in he pressed a soft kiss to Evan's forehead murmuring, "I'll envy whoever does finally you, Evan them. I really will."

He pulled away and turned, walking towards his bed, suddenly feeling very drained. But as he ran a hand over his shorn head he froze. His whole body going ridged as Evan called, "You'd have no reason to be envious. The only person that interests me right now is the person I'm spending almost all of my time but I'm too cowardly to say anything or to do anything about it. I'm so scared of ruining what I have and loosing the best thing in my life right now that I…I have haven't damn about it."

Randy slowly looked over his shoulder and looked at the small man. Neither of them said anything. They simply held each others' eyes, both departed to move and yet terrified to take the first step.

Finally Randy broke the look first and turning his back on Evan, he grumbled shakily, "We should get some sleep. We've got smackdown tomorrow night and we're both exhausted."

He heard Evan moving around behind him, he heard the TV switch off plunging the room into a semi darkness. As he stripped down for bed, he closed his eyes wishing he had the courage of his conviction. Sliding into bed he glanced over and saw Evan was already snuggled under his covers, the dark head turned away from him. And not for the first time since they started rooming together, Randy regretted that he didn't have the courage to ask the younger man to sleep in the same bed as him.

Killing the light, Randy lay in the darkness staring up at the ceiling.

After a few minutes, Randy called softly, "Evan?" He waited a moment and when he got a soft grunt in reply he continued hesitantly, "Maybe ...maybe one day...we could talk more about pillow books? Maybe even…see what it really feels like?"

There was no reply and Randy screwed his eyes shut thinking he'd just blown everything when Evan called softly, "Yeah maybe one day we can…see what it really feels like."

Randy couldn't stop the smile breaking over his lips as he snuggled down to sleep. And as sleep finally stole over him, he was dreaming of everything he was going to write on that beautiful compact body laying so close to him in the next bed. And is he was honest, he knew deep in his heart Evan would be the only pillow book that ever truly interested him.

TBC


End file.
